ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Men in Deep Purple
Men in Deep Purple is the fourth episode of Simien 10: Polyverse. Summary Simien, Zynon, Ic and Vorkus are captured by "The Organization", an organization which wants to cleanse the Earth from aliens. Plot "Stop it, Zyrokks! You're hurting innocent people!" Zynon said. "If that's the way I can get the Polytrix, it's fine with me. Spherodroid, activate demolition mode." Zyrokks grinned, and the Spherodroid started firing lasers everywhere. Bonecrusher jumped on the Spherodroid and started punching it. He started punching the Spherodroid, but it barely affected it. The Spherodroid started rampaging and destroying stuff while people were screaming. The television screen was turned off, and a man in a suit and a man in a big chair were in the room watching it. "You see, Mr. Yuefo, it seems that the aliens which arrived here recently have caused immense distruction within seconds of their crash landing on Earth." the man in the suit said. "I see." "Along with that, it appears that the blue monkey can also change between other alien forms, each one more destructive and deadly than the first. Their location is known, and we are waiting for your approval on a purge from those four." "Bring him for examination. "And then?" "Destroy them." Theme song! Some bank robbers entered a bank, holding guns in their hands. "Give us all your money." one of them said, firing his gun in the air. As he put money in the bags, he was hit in his back by some water. "Hey! Who did that?" he said. "The name's Soundwave." Soundwave said. The enraged robbers started firing with a submachine gun at him. The bullets passed harmlessly through his watery body. "You might want to cover your ears." The people on the floor covered their ears as Soundwave let out a sonic scream. The scream shattered the bullets shot at him and the robbers dropped to the floor covering their ears. Soundwave stopped the scream, and as on of the robbers reached for his weapon, Soundwave released another scream concentrated on his gun, destroying it. Soundwave reverted to Simien, and webbed the robbers to the wall as the cops came by and arrested the criminals. As Simien made his way out, A man in a suit approached Simien. "Under the power of the Organization, you must pay for your sins to this planet." the man said. "What are you talking about?" "You alien filth have caused enough destruction to this city. You will be exterminated by the Organization for causing damage to Earth." "Uh, what?" Many people in suits came out of the shadows, and surrounded Simien. "You are to be brought to the Organization's main base for research, and it will result in your swift termination." All the people in the suits pulled out guns. "The Organization does not like alien filth contaminating our planet." "I get it, I get it." Simien transformed. "Bonecrusher!" They fired at Bonecrusher, and chipped off pieces of bone. Bonecrusher instantly regenerated them. "Stop it! I don't want to hurt you!" "Too bad. We do." Two agents pulled out laser swords and started to fight Bonecrusher. Bonecrusher punched them in the face, and took their sword. He broke the swords in half, and jumped over the agents, who kept firing at him. A van drove to the fight. "Wow, you guys are really dedicated to destroying me." Out of the van came a guy with a massive rocket launcher. "Uh oh." He fired a rocket, which blew up Bonecrusher. His pieces were spread on the floor, and they flew back to him, rebuliding himself. "You can't beat me, I'll keep regenerating!" Bonecrusher said, jumping towards the rocket launcher, and ripping it apart. "That's where you are mistaken." an agent said, pulling out a taser. He zapped Bonecrusher, electrocuting him, and bringing him down. He reverted back, and his sight started to blurr. "Soon you will join your friends in the lab." an agent said, as they put Simien in the van. "Wait...what?" Simien said just before he fainted. Simien woke up with his arms strapped to a metal table under a lamp. "What-where am I?" he said. He tried to release his arms from the locks, but he couldn't. He pulled out his tail, and fired a web at the Polytrix, activating it. "Yes!" He shot another web, which pulled the Polytrix's faceplate down and turned him into Acidrain. He melted through his locks, and made his way to the door. He melted the lock and went outside into the hallway. in a place resembling some sort of lab building. "Now, Zynon, Ic and Vorkus should be here somewhere." he said. Looking through the doors, he saw Zynon in one of the lab things. He melted the lock, and melted through Zynon's chains. Reverting back, he woke up Zynon and pulled him up. "What happened here? Where am I?" Zynon said, scratching his head. "We're captured by some human alien haters or something. Didn't really understand them myself. But we need to get out of here now." They went out of the room, and searched for Vorkus and Ic. Suddenly Zynon stopped walking. "The security cameras. They've probably found us already." Zynon said. He quickly fired a lightning bolt at the two cameras he saw already, and destroyed them. "I think that won't help us now, Zynon." Many agents made their way to the hallway where they were. Simien turned into an alien. "Drillbit!" he said, extending his metal claws. Drillbit dug himself into the concrete floor, and Zynon generated a forcefield around himself as the agents fired at him. Some other agents fired at the floor Drillbit dug into, and he popped out under them, throwing them aside. Drillbit dug into the ground again, and popped out somewhere else. Zynon fired a lightning bolt at the agents blocking his way, making his way through them. Drillbit popped out of the ground near Zynon. "Zynon, run." Drillbit said. Drillbit dug into the ground again, and dug to the end of the hallway. As he made his way, metal doors started to close down in the hallway, locking Zynon in. "Help me, Simien!" Drillbit popped out, and started clawing the agents, knocking them down. Zynon fired lightning, but eventually, they had nowhere to escape. "You are captured now. Did you really think we let captured aliens escape that easily?" an agent said, all of them pointing their guns at Simien and Zynon. Just as they were ready to fire, a gust of icy wind froze them. Ic dropped down from intangibility and into a cloaked form. "Well, that was easy." Ic said. He froze the metal wall, and Drillbit clawed it, breaking a hole through the wall, allowing them to pass. "They're beginning their first tests on Vorkus. We need to stop them." Ic said. "Simien, pull down the security camera from there." Zynon said, and Simien reverted. Simien pulled out the security camera with the wires outside. He gave it to Zynon, and Zynon started to build something using telekinesis. "I am going to reverse the camera signal back to it's source. We will then have a map of this facility." Zynon said, and completed his device. He connected it to the wires, and it viewed a 3D map of the facility, with feed from the security cameras. "They didn't call me the third smartest being in the galaxy for nothing, you know." Zynon said. "There he is." Ic pointed out. Zynon pulled out the camera from the wall, and they made their way towards the room where Vorkus will be experimented. Vorkus woke up in a large room with many agents as audience, and he was chained to a table. Next to him a man held a bonesaw and some other sharp scary stuff. A yellow skinned man with a tinfoil hat and yellowish skin approached him. "Where... where am I?" Vorkus said, looking around. "Greetings, alien filth. I am Len Yuefo, leader of the Organization. You are about to be cut open for us to see your innards." "Uh, can we compromise?" A surgeon began the operation, and as he started to cut open Vorkus, metal bits were thrown everywhere and Ic, Zynon and Magnetosphere came through a hole in the wall. "Release him!" Magnetosphere said. Magnetosphere generated a magnetic field knocking all agents and Len Yuefo away. He broke Vorkus's chains, releasing him. "Oh, the aliens want to free their alien friends, how noble of you. Agents, destroy them!" Len commanded, The agents started firing at them, but Magnetosphere generated a magnetic forcefield around them, destroying the bullets. Magnetosphere rolled into a ball and rolled into an agents. Vorkus ate the operation table, and blasted it at the agents. Ic was freezing the agents, and Zynon was firing electricity at them. Len was watching the fight from one of the places for the audience. "Kill them! You're my whole army for heaven's sake!" he screamed at his agents. Magnetosphere used magnetokinesis to crush the agent's guns. He eventually knocked back one without any weaponry on him. "Zynon, there's something wrong with these people... I can sense some metal in their brains!" Magnetosphere said. He focused a magnetic wave on one agent, and the agent scratched his head. "Where am I? One second I'm at an alien con an- AH! WHAT ARE YOU?" he screamed at the looks of Magnetosphere, "Mind control chips, obviously. No way a guy like that could command such an army of agents." Zynon said. He focused a little on one of the agent's heads. "Bionian-grade Hypnochips." Zynon said, closing his brainplates. "They're all hypnotised." "Let's unhypnotize them." Magnetosphere said. He generated a huge magnetic wave surrounding him, destroying all hypnochips in the agent's minds. They got unhypnotized, and scratched their heads. "Where are we?" they asked. "NOO! My agents!" Len said. "He's the guy at the alien con who showed that... hypno device thingy!" an agent said. "Yes, and he's been using you to attack and kill helpless aliens, keeping you in a weirdo organization against aliens." Ic added. They all hoarded up on Len Yuefo. "NOOOOOO!" he screamed. Simien reverted, and the team made their way out of the building, as Len Yuefo was attacked by his agents. THE END Aliens Used *Soundwave (debut) *Bonecrusher *Acidrain *Drillbit (debut) *Magnetosphere Characters *Simien *Zynon *Vorkus *Ic Villains *The Organization Agents *Len Yuefo Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10: Polyverse Category:Polyverse Episodes